I Can't Sleep Feeling This Loneliness
by InLust
Summary: Quinn's been having nightmares and Rachel's there to help. I promise Fluff


Summary: This is a prompt from Livejournal: _Quinn has those fighting-in-her-sleep, screaming-in-the-middle-of-the-night type nightmares; Rachel tries everything (herbal remedies, singing to her, etc.) to help make the nightmares go away... Turns out, just holding her does the job_

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine but alas it isn't. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review!

* * *

Rachel was always one for keeping routine. After finishing her homework, she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, packed her backpack for school, read for 30 minutes, and slept soundly through the night. Ever since Quinn moved in her routine has changed; she spent her 30 minutes allotted to reading towards visiting Quinn instead.

Although the two hadn t been best friends, in the two week time span they've been living together, they had grown closer. Or at least because of Rachel's visits to the blonde girl who lived twenty feet down the hall.

For some reason ever since Quinn moved in, the blonde had been struck with nightmares every night. At first Rachel thought that living with her would be overwhelming for Quinn but Quinn insisted it had nothing to do with the Berry's. After all, Quinn seemed to appreciate Rachel's kindness at this point.

Still the problem remained: Quinn's nightmares. The first night hadn't been so bad, Rachel passed by the blonde's room to brush her teeth and found Quinn merely tossing and turning. The next morning, the singer suggested some Chamomile Tea.

It worked for the next two days before Quinn's nightmares grew worse. This time instead of just passing by, Rachel walked in to wake Quinn up only to receive a punch to the face when the blonde reached out in fear. The next night, Rachel tried singing Barbara Streisand to Quinn. Quinn hated [loved] it and waited until Rachel left before falling asleep comfortably.

For the next week, Rachel had taken it upon herself to go see Quinn every night. Both of them talked about their days, even though much of it was spent together, gossiped, did each others hairs and nails before Rachel would sing to Quinn and go to bed. It was a simple routine until Quinn had decided to go to sleep early because she was too exhausted with her ballooning stomach and swelling ankles.

Rachel fell into her old routine, after she finished packing her backpack; the singer resigned to her bed with a book and began reading. It wasn't until she heard a blood curdling shriek that she jumped out of her bed. She recognized the shriek and instantly ran to Quinn's room. Luckily for the both of them Rachel's fathers had been out of town for the weekend or they would all be up trying to comfort Quinn. The brunette knew how much Quinn hated feeling overwhelmed by a multitude of people.

When Rachel entered Quinn's room, she realized the blonde was still asleep. However, Quinn was tossing and turning so much, Rachel swore she was awake.

"Quinn. Quinn, wake up," Rachel tried as she kneeled at the edge of the bed. She pushed Quinn slightly. "Quinn wake up."

Quinn still tossed and turned and soon her arms started to reach out again. Rachel feared getting hit and instantly pulled Quinn up roughly, waking her up finally.

Quinn's eyes shot open and her breathing remained ragged as she looked around, almost confused about her surroundings. She faced Rachel and sighed with relief.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she brushed a stray blonde lock away. She could feel it matted to the sweat Quinn was drenched in.

The blonde took a few more moments to breathe before nodding. "I think I am okay now."

"What happened, Quinn? What did you dream of this time?" Rachel asked with concern. She moved to sit comfortably next to Quinn and placed her arm around her.

Quinn couldn t help but relish in Rachel's arms. She placed her head in the crook of Rachel's neck and closed her eyes. She could smell the scent of Rachel's spearmint toothpaste and lavender shampoo that she loved. "I dreamed that I wasn t here anymore. That I was out on the streets again because you and your fathers were sick of having me around. I thought that I was completely alone again. I was so scared of feeling that drowning loneliness."

Rachel enfolded the blonde in her arms tightly and assuredly. "I am not going anywhere. You should know that by now. I am not going to just kick you out. I have no reason to."

"Last month, I was telling Puck to throw slushies at you," Quinn reminded.

"This month, you helped the Glee club win Regionals and turned your back on Sue Sylvester," Rachel reminded. She pulled Quinn in closer. "You're not the same girl you were before. Everyone knows, especially me."

She could feel Quinn's weak nodded against her neck. They sat together for awhile before Rachel could feel herself getting tired.

"Do you...think...," Quinn began with doubt. "Can you stay here tonight and just...hold me?"

Rachel gave a tired smile but smiled happily nonetheless. She nodded and slid under the covers with the blonde. Even letting her go for a few moments felt like forever. She lay down next to Quinn and slipped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies close together.

They fell asleep with their bodies melding perfectly against each other. When Quinn woke up she knew if Rachel was there to hold her, she wouldn't have nightmares anymore.


End file.
